dnifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Adien Shepard/D'ni And https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aura (paranormal) Manipulation
D'ni Have An Advanced Understanding of The Aura An Aura Can Be Classified Into Many Colors REDS - Aura Colour Meanings CARMINE : Indicates a person who is seeking change VERMILLION : Highlights creativity RUSTIC RED : quick tempered SCARLET RED : Can indicate a person a big ego CRIMSON : innate creative talents MAROON : Ability to own ones own self power CLARET : Tenacious ORANGES - Aura Colour Meanings APRICOT : Indicating thoughtful communication ORANGE : strongly motivated PUMPKIN : self-disciplined AMBER : Indicating individual strength and courage CARAMEL : Indicating positive occupation changes COPPER : Rarely seen but usually seen in those of the mining industry RAW SIENNA : indicates weak thought processes YELLOWS - Aura Colour Meanings PALE YELLOW : introversion PRIMROSE : Cheerfulness and confident LEMON YELLOW : strength of direction BUTTERCUP YELLOW : focused on a path of action GOLDEN YELLOW : Indicates inspirational thought MUSTARD : May indicate manipulative tendencies STRAW YELLOW : day dreamer BROWNS - Aura Colour Meanings FAWN : Indicates the end of a period of problems DOE-SKIN : Indicates methodical and organized people MUSHROOM : a slowing of destiny CHOCOLATE BROWN : Indicates links to the earth horticulturalists, agriculturalists and environmentalist RUSSET-BROWN : a hard working person TERRACOTTA : an unconventional individual DARK BROWN : indicates common sense GREENS - Aura Colour Meanings PALE GREEN : spiritual advancement LEMON GREEN : Indicating liars and cheats APPLE GREEN : Healers IRIDESCENT GREEN : extremely sociable people EMERALD GREEN : Laying to rest of a problem JADE : Indicates a benevolent character VIRIDIAN : emotionally and mentally stress OLIVE GREEN : can indicate a miser DARK GREEN : mental stress TURQUOISE : Often indicates success in life in someone who has had to fight their way out of hardship. PINKS - Aura Colour Meanings PALE PINK : true love PINK MADDER : indicates faithfulness and real commitment SALMON PINK : people who have found their true vocation and love it IRIDESCENT PINK : sexual desire DUSTY PINK : indicates a foolish person BLUES - Aura Colour Meanings AQUA : The colour of a healer PALE BLUE : Indicates sensitivity SKY BLUE : well developed basic instincts COBALT BLUE : Indicates intuition coming from the advanced area of the aura PRUSSIAN BLUE : Indicates harmony ROYAL BLUE : Indicates someone who has found their path in life DELFT BLUE : strong principles ULTRAMARINE : Indicates connections with the sea, sailors, surfers. NAVY BLUE : Indicates slow, but safe and sure individuals INDIGO : Great psychic talent PURPLES - Aura Colour Meanings LAVENDER : Indicating the experience of a near death experience. LILAC : spiritual stability MAGENTA : Indicating entrepreneurial skills MAUVE : : Indicating a modest individual IMPERIAL PURPLE : Awareness of dreams GRAPE : idleness VIOLET : indication of a humble person OTHERS - Aura Colour Meanings SILVER GREY : See in people who practice yoga SILVER : Indicating the individuals connection with higher guidance. ZINC : Usually seen around the sexual organs during arousal CREAM : found in individuals who are following their the right path of development. PEARL : Highly tuned mediums often have this colour in their aura. GOLD : Indicating an elevated level of awareness. Colures indicating problems BLACK : Can often be seen in the auras of abused children, divorcees, drug addicts and people who have experienced torture or great trauma in their lives. GREY : Can indicate a feeling trapped in their life CHARCOAL GREY : Can indicate Depression CHARCOAL GREY, MUDDY BROWN AND PALE PINK TOGETHER : terminal illness Category:Blog posts